What If
by Magic wizard
Summary: America's a S. Rebel who's mission is to kill King Clarkson. However in the middle of the mission, she meets Maxon and is instantly attracted to him. With the Selection coming up, she hopes she can join so she can see him again, but if she does, the S. Rebels will be expecting her to complete her duty. Will she choose Maxon and his family or the family she already has? Rated Teen
1. Chapter 1

_**Dislaimer: For those of you who read Theoneforever's fanfic called "Rebelling Love" and are thinking that the plot for both of our fanfics are similar, I want to assure you that we both have discussed this. We decided that while our fanfics do share some similarities, they have their differences which make them different and unique. Both of our fanfics have a different styling and have characteristics that make both fanfics interesting. So please don't rant in the reviews section of our fanfics about how similar it is, because we have already discussed this and I believe we both have a different direction for our fanfics. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic and check out Theoneforever's fanfic too :)**_

**Introducing: **What If...

Chapter One: The meeting

America's Pov.

Today's the day. Today's the day we have been waiting for. Today is the day we invade the palace and finally kill King Clarkson. Best part is, I get to be in this mission. I'm so excited, my training has finally pulled off. Now I can kill that bastard and Illea can be a better place. My trainer taps my shoulder, signaling me that it's time to go. I quickly lace up my combat boots and put a gun in it's case that is wrapped securely on my belt. I then put a knife in it's case that is on the other side of my belt and get in the truck. We drive off and we park a block away from the castle. A small group leaves the truck and sneak into the castle, using the door connected to the kitchen. A couple minutes later, we get our cue and we rush into the castle from another door that is connected to the infirmary. I hear gunshots and I rush into the main hall. My team dashes ahead of me and I am about to take out my gun when I run into someone.

"Hey..." I shout before I look down to see who I ran into. His eyes instantly engulf me with their beauty but I realize I've been staring for a little too long so I help him up.

"Sorry. But let's get out of here." He says. He then grabs my arm and runs.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Somewhere safe." He says loudly. He then opens a small door and lets me in and follows. There is King Clarkson and Queen Amberly with a couple of guards. That means...

he must be Prince Maxon.

"Who is this young lady?" Queen Amberly asks.

"I'm America, your highness." I reply in the most polite way I can.

"What are you doing here?" King Clarkson spat.

"Um...well I snuck into the castle because I've always wanted to meet the royal family and I know that's an irrational way of thinking but..."

King Clarkson cuts me off saying:

"After this, I want you out of here. We already have enough stress with these rebels. We don't need a stalker too. " I look at Maxon and I see he's looking at me funny. I wonder what he thinks.

* * *

Maxon's Pov.

"Um...well I snuck into the castle because I've always wanted to meet the royal family and I know..." I zoned out after that. I almost wanted to chuckle because such a beautiful girl snuck into the castle, just to see us. I kinda wished she said to see me. But we only just met so that would be creepy. I can't help it though, this girl is gorgeous. Her red hair is braided into a fishtail and she's wearing all black. What worries me is her belt though. It has a gun case and another case that I presume is for a knife. How did she get that? I motion for her to come over and she moves towards me. I then whisper in her ear while pointing at her belt:

"Where did you get the gun?"

"I stole it off a rebel. I was running and one of them was knocked out so I took it. It's just in case I got spotted by them, I'd be able to defend myself." She says a little too loudly. I think my parents probably overheard her because my dad is staring at her belt. He motions for the guards to take it from her and they do. She looks a little sad. Maybe because she lost her way of protecting herself, so I try to cheer her up.

"You know we have guards, right?"

"Guards that would LOVE to protect a girl who isn't apart of the royal family." She says sarcastically. I chuckle and she smiles. Her smile is gorgeous. We keep whispering things back and forth to each other until the attack was over. Once we were all cleared we exit and America apologizes to the King and Queen and waves at me, before leaving. I hear my father mutter something, but my mom is smiling. I'm sad to see her go, but maybe we'll meet if she joins the Selection. But I have to wait a while because I'm not of age yet. I'm only 18.

* * *

America's Pov.

Damn him. Of course I am talking about King Clarkson. Man that guy's an ass. I wish I could kill him right then and there. But there were guards and Queen Amberly was there, and so was Prince Maxon.

Prince Maxon...

If only he wasn't the King's son. I feel dejected because I know him and I will never be friends let alone anything more. It's okay though because I have my best friend/boyfriend Aspen. Aspen's great. He's a rebel too and he's saved my ass quite a few times in training and stuff. We started dating a year ago and I really love him. It's just something about Maxon that I can't stop thinking about. I walk around a bit and then I see Aspen wandering around. He spots me and runs up to me, hugging me as soon as he's close enough.

"Mer, you had me so worried. The gang left because they were impatient of waiting, but they let me have one of the trucks. Let's get going so we can get some debriefing." He says.

We hop into the truck and drive off as I stare at the castle. I hear Aspen say something but I ignore him. He puts his hand on my shoulder, breaking me from my trance.

"Huh?" I say.

"What happened back there?" He asks.

"I got dragged into a safe room with Prince Maxon." I say.

"You what?" Aspen says swerving so we don't hit a car.

"Maxon dragged me into a safe room with him. He didn't know I was a rebel and I couldn't do anything because there were guards with us."

"Mer...was King Clarkson in that safe room with you?" I pause not knowing how to answer that. If I say yes, then they will ask me to sell out where the safe room is. If I say no, then I'm lying to my boyfriend and I'm a traitor. The Southern Rebels are like my family, ever since I ran away from my actual one. I loved them all so much, but after hearing about an attack at the palace, I knew I had to join them.

"Yes, he was." I say quietly.

"Why didn't you take him out, Mer?!" He shouts.

"Because people were guarding him, they would of killed me right after." I yell back.

"I would of done it." He says. "Then I'd be your hero and I'd be Illea's hero."

"I'd rather have a living wimp then a dead hero." I state.

"Well Mer, I guess you don't know that I'd rather die then be a wimp." He says quietly. For the rest of the drive, we are silent. Aspen stops the car and I can tell he's thinking so I sit there waiting for him to say something. And then he does.

"Mer, I'm sorry, but I think we should break up."

"Is it because of that fight we just had?" I ask sadly.

"No, I just want to become your hero. And to hear you say you'd rather have a wimp, that means you don't see me as a hero. I'm sorry Mer, but I can't stand you seeing me as a wimp." He then gets out of the truck and leaves. He left the key in the starter so I switch to the front seat and drive off with tears in my eyes. I drive to my house and knock on the door. My mom opens it and hugs me screeching:

"Sweetie, you're back!"

I hug her back and the rest of the family comes out to see who mom is talking to. After a million hugs and stuff, I am finally in my room. I think I need a little break from the rebels so I decide to spend the week here and then go back. Luckily, some of my clothes are still here. I change quickly into sweats and I take off my shirt to reveal my undershirt. I then sigh and look out of the window. I notice my violin case collecting dust next to my desk so I decide to play my violin for the first time in years while watching the sun set.

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

_*insert jingle*_

**Hey guys, so this is the beginning of my 2nd The Selection Fanfic. I told you guys about it in "The Untold Story" which was my 1st. If you haven't read that, check that one out ASAP. But I don't really have anything to announce about this fanfic yet. I mostly just wanted to thank you guys for reading my fanfics and reviewing. You guys are the best and I love coming on here to read your reviews. You guys are the reason that I do what I do. So thank you for giving me a reason to do what I love. 3**

**Thanks again,**

**Magic Wizard**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Selection

America's Pov.

Aspen dumped me...that's still hard to admit and it's been a week. I thought this as I lied in bed filling out The Selection form. I don't know why I am doing this, but at least it'll give me an opportunity to possibly kill King Clarkson. But Maxon...I couldn't stop thinking about him, although I know I don't like him in a romantic kinda way. I think of him as a friend...and I'm signing up for the selection so I can see my friend again. I'll make sure to tell him that that's my reason for joining and that I'll help him find "his one" granted I get to eat their food. But something...something is bothering me about that plan. I finish my form and rush downstairs to tell my mom. We then go to get my picture taken. When I finally about to take my picture, I see Aspen walk by with another girl. They seem like their on a date...he notices me and stares. I then flash the biggest smile I can to show that I'm over him and the photographer takes my picture. He walks away and grabs the girl's hand. That bastard! Knowing him, he's going to report to the Southern Rebels that I signed up for The Selection. I wave to my mom to signal that I'm going somewhere and she nods. I need to head back to the base quickly and change into our uniform (which is all black). I rush into the commander's tent and see Aspen already there. He smirks and walks away. The commander then stares at me before saying:

"America. I have been made aware that you signed up for The Selection. Is that true?"

"Well...I.." I stutter before he cuts me off.

"Well done! Now we have the perfect opportunity to take out King Clarkson! Better yet...the whole royal family! If you succeed, you'll become a legend! So no matter the cost, you MUST carry out this mission. Understood?"

"Understood..." I say without thinking.

"Dismissed." I exit and decide I have to find Aspen.

Maxon's Pov.

Today is the day: The Selection. I am so nervous. My dad sorted out all the girls in advanced but I couldn't help but look at them when he went out of his library for a meeting. I saw that he was only halfway through and I looked through the rest of the candidates. To my surprise, America signed up. I always wondered what happened to her after our first meeting. Her picture is simply breathtaking. She has the biggest smile, which made me chuckle. I hoped it was because of me, but I doubt it. I didn't think my father would approve of her, seeing as he didn't like her the first time they met, so I stamped the approval stamp on her form and hid it at the bottom of the approved stack. I really hope my father doesn't notice, however, he eventually will. But something about her makes my worries disappear. I'll be able to reunite with America soon. I wonder if she's as excited as I am.

America's Pov.

I look all over the place for Aspen, but he's nowhere to be found. I can't even find that girl he was with. I curse under my breath and sigh. I swear if I find him, I'll end him faster than he can say "sorry." I decide to head home. When I get there, I immediately jump into bed and cry from all the frustration. Weeks later, I am sitting anxiously by the TV to see if I got in The Selection. Please don't put me in...I don't want to have to kill Maxon and Queen Amberly. Please...

People's names appear on the screen along with their photo. I close my eyes as they get to the letter "S" in the last names list. My parents jump out of the couch and my mom yells:

"America, open your eyes." I can hear her enthusiasm so that must mean only one thing...

I open my eyes and seen my face and name on the screen.

Maxon's Pov.

My father doesn't seem very upset that America is in The Selection, but then again, we are on live TV so he can't show any emotions that suggest discrimination or favoritism. But even after the show ends, he seems calm. Maybe he forgot her. After all, it's been a year since they met. Bur surely he remembers that he does not approve of her? However strange and unusual he's being, I'm not taking any risks as to find out why. After The Report, things got hectic. Servants were cleaning our already spotless palace, camera crews were coming in and out, and my father got even harder on me. None of this really matters though because in a few days...

I will see America.

Thoughts keep rushing through my head...

_I hope she remembers me. But what if she doesn't?_

As the days passed, it only got worse.

_Is she here for me? Or is she here for the crown? Does she even like me? Do I like her?_

Questions keep racing through my head, making me even more nervous. But time can only tell right?

America's Pov.

I'm terrified, shocked, saddened, pissed, and a million other emotions. Ironically, my excitement and joy is seeping through me the most. My mom is literally dragging me to the store to buy a dress for The Arrival. I keep telling her not to, because there's no way we can afford it, but she won't listen. After trying on a million dresses, I settle for a cheaper aqua dress. It contradicts my hair and it surprisingly looks really good. I hope Maxon likes it...No America! Hope he hates it, so he'll send you back home. It's better that way, otherwise you might end up killing him. I'm dreading The Arrival, which so happens to be...tomorrow.

Maxon's Pov.

Today's the day...The Arrival. I'm so excited, but also very nervous. I can't wait to meet the girls...especially America. Sadly, I can only watch them arrive from my balcony because I'm supposed to meet them for the first time on TV. I spent the whole day sitting on the balcony. As the sun sets, limos start to pull over. The first girl exits the limo. She's wearing an expensive red dress. She looks very elegant. The limo drives away, which surprises me. How did she manage to get a limo all to herself? A second limo pulls into the driveway and one by one, four girls exit. The next two limos pull into the driveway and ten girls come out of each one. A couple of them were strikingly beautiful. The last limo pulls in, and nine girls exit. Where's America? I wait a little and then she finally appears. She slowly exits the limo and smiles as she looks around. I really just want to tell her to look up. She looks up into the night sky and our eyes lock into each others. I wave and she smiles before waving back. She then walks into the palace leaving me to dream about her gorgeous smile. No matter what...I have to speak to her.

**Magic Wizard's Corner!**

**Hey guys... *gets cut off***

**Readers: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

**I am sooooooo sorry. I had a schedule planned but I couldn't stick to it because of school. So I'm trying really hard to make up for it before I have to go hiatus again (midterms...eww). But I am going to update Missing Tris (my Divergent fanfic) as soon as I can because that's LONG overdue and then work on the next chapter! Again I'm really sorry about the long wait, but I tried to compensate with a long chapter. Anyway enjoy this little scribble :D**

**Maxon: I love you...**

**Pineapple: ...**

**America: Um...**

**Maxon: I wasn't talking to that pineapple over there?**

**Pineapple: ... (Translation: I thought you loved me?!)**

**Orange: ... (Translation: I love you baby so let's do it. Me love you long time)**

**America: Sureeee...**

**Maxon: I was just about to make a smoothie, that's all. (Puts fruits in the blender and blends it)**

**Orange: ... (Translation: Don't ever let me go baby...)**

**Pineapple: ... (Translation: Is that a papaya? Oh baby let's get funky)**

**Orange: ... (Translation: BITCH! I thought you loved me?! All I did was love you and you betray me? For a papaya?!)**

**Papaya: .. (Translation: I stole your bitch. Chao)**

**AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER...IN MAXON'S STOMACH :)**

**Thank you so much for reading this and please leave a comment. Oh and don't forget to check out my other Selection fanfic. "The Untold Story" Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nice To Meet You

America's Pov.

After I arrived, I got to meet my maids: Annie, Lucy, and Mary. They were all really nice and caring. Then we were escorted to our rooms and told to stay there. Tomorrow, we're supposed to get a tour of the palace by some guards and then we'll meet Maxon...I enter my room and instantly panic. I can't breathe; I feel like I might die if I don't get some fresh air. I race out of my room, run down some marble stairs, and then race towards the side exit. But two guards are standing there talking. I try to slip away, but one of them notices me.

"What are you doing? You should be in your room!"

"Please...I can't breathe. I need some fresh air. Please...just five minutes..." I plead. One of the guards grabs a hold of my shoulder and I panic.

"Let me go. I just need five minutes!" I struggle to pass them but fail miserably.

"Let her go." Someone orders. They immediately let me go and I see who it is...Prince Maxon.

"Your highness...we have strict orders to make sure all of the girls stay in their room."

"Let her out for five minutes. I'll sit out there with her. When time's up, escort her to her room please." He says calmly.

"Understood your highness." They both say. They both open the door and I race outside before deciding to sit on a bench. I still can't breathe and now he's here...right in front of me. He's the last person I wanted to see.

"My dear..." He begins before sitting next to me.

"Don't call me that." I snap.

"America...don't you remember..." He asks. I see the hurt in his eyes and I harshly respond:

"Remember what? That one time I happened to be in the palace? Yeah...I also remember your dad hating me. Honestly, I only came here to get away from my ex-boyfriend. We were meant to be..."

_Keep it up America. Get him to want to send you home..._

"Sorry, I'm just a waste of space. Someone who actually adores you should of been here instead of me."

"I see..." He says.

_This is too painful. I can't do this..._

Tears well up in my eyes and Maxon takes notice immediately.

"Were you that in love with your ex?" He asks.

"Of course..." I lie through my teeth.

"To think this was just a waste of time..." He murmurs quietly so I don't here. But unfortunately I heard it.

"I didn't ask you to waste your time on me, you jerk!" I shout, crying even more.

"Dear..."

"Don't call me that!" I shout even louder. I punch him as hard as possible and he grunts in pain. The guards race outside and grab a hold of me again.

"Take her to her room..." he says sourly and they drag me away.

Maxon's Pov.

What the hell!? I can't believe...argh! Maybe I should do myself a favor and send her home. But ugh, technically I wasn't supposed to meet her today, so I can't send her home because that would be suspicious and hard to explain. I'll just have to wait until we officially meet. I sit outside for a little longer thinking about her though. She's so intriguing; when I first met her she was so kind towards me, but now she's so distant. I wonder why...maybe it's the journey? She was probably tired from a long day. It's understandable...

_But she mentioned her ex-boyfriend who she really loves..._

That thought just can't escape my mind because...I think I like her...

_She obviously doesn't like you though, Maxon._

Err! Why is making me feel so insecure?! I thought I'd feel so open and free around her since we met before. I thought we'd have this flawless conversation, not fight! I'm so annoyed with her; she didn't come for me. She doesn't care...

_I guess that makes it easier for me huh..._

Why don't I believe that?

I slowly walk back to my room and take a warm shower. I really needed that...I get into bed but I can't sleep. A couple hours later, I hear a knock on my door. I get up and open it and see it's my father.

"Father..."

"Tomorrow you are to stay in your room until I call for you. Understood? I can't risk you running into anyone else from The Selection."

"How did you..." He cuts me off.

"I'm the King of Illea, what do you expect? I heard she punched you too. Saved me the effort of having to do it myself."

"Father..."

"Don't you call me that. You disobeyed me the minute I saw her on that screen. I never approved of her, and you knew damn well of it. However, your mother insisted that it wasn't a big deal. So I'll let her stay...but one screw up and she's gone. Understood?"

"Understood..." I say dejected. With that, my father exited, giving me yet another reason to want to send her home. But it also gave me a reason to let her stay. Even my father's curious about her, so let's see where this goes. If she gives me a reason to let her stay, I'll take it. I just hope she'll five me one...

America's Pov.

The next day, I woke to a knock on the door. I open it to see my maids.

"Hello!" They say in unison.

"Let's get you looking nice for today." Annie says.

"What?" I say confused.

"Everyone's having breakfast downstairs." Annie responds.

"Well besides Maxon." Lucy interrupts.

"Oh..." I say. I guess he's avoiding me then. They enter my closet and pull out a bunch of dresses. I put on the first one and stubbornly refuse to wear anything else. I barely put on any makeup and pull my hair into a bun. Then I brush my teeth and race downstairs before entering the dining hall calmly. I take my seat and notice King Clarkson staring at me disapprovingly before he continues eating his breakfast. After breakfast, Queen Amberly walks around the palace, giving us a huge tour. I wasn't expecting her to give us a tour...I thought it was going to be some guards. It was really fun though but all good things come to an end sadly. Before she left, she introduced us to Sylvan/Sylvia Santos. She's supposed to help us with etiquette and stuff. She instructed us to go get ready because we will all be officially meeting Maxon. I enter my room to see my maids smiling.

"What?"

"We've got the perfect dress for tonight." Lucy says smiling. They hand me the dress and push me into the bathroom.

"Try it on!" Mary squeals. After I got it on, I exited out of the bathroom and Annie starts putting earrings by my ears, comparing them to my dress, while Lucy and Mary complement me. After we're done accessorizing, they all give me their sign of approval and I thank them. Time to meet Maxon...again...

Maxon's Pov.

It's time to meet all the girls...officially. They're supposed to be in the lounge right now. I'm supposed to just walk in and shake their hands. Then I'll get some time to talk to each one of them for a couple minutes. My dad wants me to eliminate as many girls as I can today but I think that's impossible. I just met them, how could I already want to eliminate one of them?

**Me: Hate to interrupt but you already considering eliminating America and you've only talked to her twice so what your dad is saying isn't really farfetched.**

**Maxon: Shut up and continue on with my POV. Everyone's still mad at you for never updating.**

**Me: Ok geez! Sorry... (he says it cause he knows I'm right...)**

I put on one of my best suits and my dad knocks on my door, signaling me that it's time. He and I approach the lounge and he walks in first but signals me to stay there.

"Hello ladies. It's my pleasure to officially introduce my son Maxon." That's my cue to enter and I graciously enter. "For one of you lucky ladies, he will be your prince charming but for the rest you'll leave heartbroken. I hope you are all prepared for the journey you are about to embark on."

I start shaking the girl's hands and introducing myself to them. Some girls stand out but I can see America all the way at the end. I wonder if she did that purposely like she's avoiding me now. I try to remember as many names as I can before I eventually get to America. I extend my hand and she shakes it. We don't say a word and I walk away without introducing myself. I see a girl whisper in America's ear and I clear my throat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Now we'll each get a couple minutes to talk with each other privately. Just so I can get to know you a little better. " I reach out my hand towards the first girl and she smiles before accepting it. We go into the next room and talk for a little bit.

"So Celeste...tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm a model and I really love photography."

"Me too." I say. We continue talking for a bit and then I lead her back to the lounge. I hold out my hand for the second girl and talk to her for a bit. Her name was Elise. She mentioned that her family has relations with New Asia and I knew instantly my dad would like her. The third girl I talked to was really kind. Her name was Marlee. She seemed kind of shy though. Then I talked to Ashley. She was nice too, but was kind of boring. After a million more conversations, I finally got to talk to America.

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**CLIFFHANGER! WOOHOO. How do you think their conversation should go? Leave a comment letting me know and maybe I'll incorporate it into the next chapter. BTW GUYS BIG NEWS! The Untold Story only needs ONE MORE COMMENT BEFORE IT GETS THE BONUS EPILOGUE. So if you haven't commented yet, so do that and check it out if you haven't read it yet. (It's another Selection Fanfic.)**

**Chao and thanks for reading guys :)**

**-Magic Wizard**


	4. Chapter 4

_Last Time..._

_"Hello ladies. It's my pleasure to officially introduce my son Maxon." That's my cue to enter and I graciously enter. "For one of you lucky ladies, he will be your prince charming but for the rest you'll leave heartbroken. I hope you are all prepared for the journey you are about to embark on."_

_I start shaking the girl's hands and introducing myself to them. Some girls stand out but I can see America all the way at the end. I wonder if she did that purposely like she's avoiding me now. I try to remember as many names as I can before I eventually get to America. I extend my hand and she shakes it. We don't say a word and I walk away without introducing myself. I see a girl whisper in America's ear and I clear my throat._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Now we'll each get a couple minutes to talk with each other privately. Just so I can get to know you a little better. " I reach out my hand towards the first girl and she smiles before accepting it. We go into the next room and talk for a little bit._

_"So Celeste...tell me about yourself."_

_"Well I'm a model and I really love photography."_

_"Me too." I say. We continue talking for a bit and then I lead her back to the lounge. I hold out my hand for the second girl and talk to her for a bit. Her name was Elise. She mentioned that her family has relations with New Asia and I knew instantly my dad would like her. The third girl I talked to was really kind. Her name was Marlee. She seemed kind of shy though. Then I talked to Ashley. She was nice too, but was kind of boring. After a million more conversations, I finally got to talk to America._

Chapter 4: Hey There America

Maxon's Pov.

I walked up to America and put on my widest smile and said:

"Hello my dear, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She tries to smile back as I offer my hand and she graciously accepts it. I walk her into the private room and she frowns before sitting down.

"You called me dear to piss me off, didn't you?"

"Partially" I say with a chuckle. "But also because I am kind of still annoyed with you for punching me the other day."

"I'm sorry about that...I really am." She says barely above a whisper.

"It's fine. It was partially my fault. I said something quite rude to you so I apologize for that."

"I'll forgive you if you do me a favor...

"Which is?"

"stop talking like that."

"Like what?" I say while laughing.

"Stop talking so formally with me. I'm a five for Pete's sake." I chuckle at that and she smiles.

"Okay...but only if you tell me more about your ex-boyfriend."

"I'd rather not talk about it..."

"Was it really that bad of a breakup?"

"Sort of, but I'd rather talk about other things. "

America...give me a reason...just one reason to let you stay...

"I've been thinking though...what if you have a friend on the inside...helping you out. You know kinda like a spy. I can tell you about all the trashy girls and help you figure out which ones to eliminate. Or well give you some solid advice at least. That way you have a little helper and I have free food in my tummy and some checks going out to my family." She says after a little bit of silence.

"I like that..."I say smiling.

I knew you'd give me a reason America.

The timer buzzes and time is up. I graciously escort her back into the main room. My father looks at me and I know I have to make a decision. I call up roughly 20 girls and send them packing. It was really difficult and I know that the other girls might be surprised but, to me, it was just a matter of eliminating the most boring girls out of the bunch. I kinda already knew that it wasn't going to matter so long as I still had America here.

Americ'a's Pov.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I fell for his charm once again. I was supposed to go home! I should of went home….I don't want to complete my mission. Maxon's a REALLY nice guy and he doesn't deserve to get killed because of his family's mistakes. In fact, neither does Queen Amberly. I mean even if I kill the royal family except for her, it's not like she can assume the throne…only a male can assume the throne. Also she doesn't have the royal blood needed to marry someone into the throne. It just wouldn't work…With that I decided that I won't kill Queen Amberly even if my commander might not agree. I sigh and return to my room and think for a bit. My maids tried to question me extensively but I choose not to answer any of their questions. I just lied there…thinking.

If only there was a way I could think my way out of this one…

The next morning, I woke up to a couple of knocks. One of the guards informed me that it's time for breakfast. I quickly changed into a dress that Mary laid out for me and went down to the dining hall. I was there a little early though so I decided to talk to some of the other girls. I walked over to Marlee and awkwardly said hi. We talked for a bit but then Celeste came in and interrupted us.

"Aren't you two looking beautiful…for a couple of farmers." She said coldly.

"And aren't you looking beautiful as well Celeste….oh wait…I'm lying…" I fired back. She gave me a cold glare before responding.

"I hope you all know Maxon's mine. I know he'll ask me out on the first date and you'll all have to accept that."

"And I hope you know that Maxon would never date a skank like you. I can't wait to see you packing." I retorted. She snickered and then walked away, sitting in the chair closest to where Maxon would be sitting. I furrowed my eyebrows and made a note to myself to tell Maxon about this later. I sat down in a chair at the end of the table and eventually everyone got seated. Maxon walked in, perfectly on time and quietly sat down next to me.

"Isn't that your seat?" I whisper.

"I like mixing things up…" he replied. I shrugged and looked at Celeste, who was pipping mad. Breakfast was served and I jokingly said:

"You know, my sister would cry just looking at this food."

"I don't believe it" Maxon said laughing.

"You wanna bet on it?" I replied.

"Let's."

"If she cries…I get to wear pants for a day." Everyone laughs at this. Even the King and Queen are chuckling a little.

"Why ever would you make that your reward? Queen Amberly said.

"Because I really hate wearing dresses all the time." I replied back.

"Okay then America." Maxon interjected. "But…if I win…then you have to go on a date with me."

"Deal." I say.

"Deal."

Maxon's Pov.

And so, we sent breakfast to America's family…and sure enough, her sister did not cry. That's how I landed myself in this situation. Rummaging through my closet for something to wear. Eventually I found a nice button down shirt and jeans to wear. I paired it with some casual shoes (think Vans. or something) and I made my way to America's room. I understood fairly well that this was my one and only shot at making her change her mind. I wanted her to be here for me, to be honest. Not to avoid some old flame or to get money for her family. But I guess that's better than her not being here at all…I sighed and knocked on her door and she opened the door to reveal the most stunning girl I've ever laid eyes on. She had her hair in a neat bun and wore a really casual sundress that made her beautiful eyes pop. She wore the perfect amount of jewelry and makeup and, at that moment, I wanted her to be mine.

"America…you really look dashing."

"Why thank you…but remember what I said about talking proper around me?"

"My bad…habits die hard, am I right?" We both chuckle as I escort her out of the palace, and into the gardens.

"I decided that we should have a picnic since the weather's nice today." I said almost nervously.

"Sounds great." She said smiling. "I can tell you about my first impressions on the girls." She continued.

I wish she hadn't said that.

"Can we not talk about the competition…just for a little bit. I really just wanna get to know the girl who broke into the palace just to meet the royal family…"

"I did that?" She said sarcastically. "Hmm…I don't remember that."

"Don't play dumb especially because I think I remember a certain redhead flirting with me that day."

"Me…flirting with you? Don't make me laugh, it was SOOOO the other way around bub."

"So you do remember me." I said a little too loudly.

"Dammit." She said, reaching for the picnic basket. She opened it and laid out the food and I made her a platter before making my own.

"For you…" I say, extending her platter towards her.

"Why thank you." She says, taking it. I pour us a glass of cider and we clink our glasses.

"To us." I say.

"To Ilea. May the cast system be less shit." America mutters under her breath. "I mean…to us." She says loudly before sipping her cider.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Um…yes and no." She responds obviously still in thought.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

America's Pov.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Maxon asks obviously very concerned. If only I could tell him everything…about the rebels and the plot and how I wish I could be here on different circumstances but I don't wanna push him away. I don't want him to hate me…

"It's nothing really worth talking about…" I reply back.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure…"

I take a bite out of the sandwich Maxon made and it's very delicious.

"This sandwich is really yummy Maxon."

"Thanks, I had one of our chef's teach me how to cook when I was younger because I thought it'd come in handy. I'm glad that 10 year old me was right." He says chuckling before eating a little of his sandwich.

"Um…Maxon…" I begin.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk about The Selection now?"

"If we must…" He says somewhat dejected.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that you should be careful around Celeste. She said some rude things to Marlee and me earlier. "

"Noted." Is all he says.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Yes…something is wrong America…you wanna know what it is?"

"What?" I say carefully.

"You. Ever since we met during that rebel attack I couldn't stop thinking about you…and I thought you'd want to see me too, especially when you signed up for The Selection. But then you told me that you didn't remember me and that you loved someone else. You offered me this deal though and I thought it was a sign…a sign that you wanted to stay and be here with me…and now here we are…on a date….and all you wanna talk about is matching me up with someone else when I already know who I want to be with…you know what? Forget it…" He rants.

I sit there shocked. Surely he couldn't mean me, right? He can't possibly like me. I thought he was okay with our deal…but maybe he's right…I've been giving him mixed signals.

"I'm sorry…if I've been giving you mixed signals…it's just that…I'm confused…"

"What is there to be confused about? You're ex? He's gone…. I really don't get you America…"

"Maybe that's for the best though Maxon…" I whisper.

He gets up and walks away and I just sit there thinking. He comes back after a minute and sits back down.

"Can you tell me what you're thinking? Just for a moment please?"

"I'm thinking…why am I here? I'm thinking…why am I sitting here arguing with you? I'm thinking…. I wish I was here on better circumstances…. I wish I didn't have to…" I stop myself.

"I wish I didn't have to be here…" I finally say.

"What does that mean?" Maxon asks.

"It means that I wanna go back to the palace…It means that I regret going on this date with you Maxon…I can't fall for you…yet…." I get up.

"I'm sorry Maxon…if you want to send me home after this disastrous date then I completely understand but I can only be your friend. I can't be anything more than that…even if I might want to." I rush back into the palace and run into my room, slamming the door as my tear fall. I lie there in bed crying on a pillow…why does life have to be so complicated….

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**ALRIGHT! WOOHOO! I UPDATED TWICE IN ONE WEEKEND! GO ME, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY XD**

**What's sup readers? I'm soooo glad I got to update again. I have a lot of time on my hands today since it's raining like crazy over here x. x And I really want to use this time to say: THANK YOU! Thank you so much for sticking with this fanfic and all my other ones. You guys are the reason that I do this. I love hearing you comment about the story, whether it's ideas or criticism or even if it's just praise. It all really means a lot to me. But enough about me as the writer…let's talk about this chapter….**

**What did you guys think? I feel soooo bad for the both of them, but it only gets worse from here. Also as a little side note, I forgot what America and Maxon did on their first date, so bonus points to whoever comments about how they spent their first date…because I'm pretty sure they weren't arguing while eating from a picnic basket…. Also I didn't remember how many girls got eliminated the first night, so again bonus points to the person who comments how many. Finally, I just wanted to mention that when Maxon says her ex isn't there…. boy is he wrong xD But I'll let you all figure out what I mean a little while later in the story…**

**Until Next Time,**  
**-Magic Wizard**


	5. Chapter 5

Last Time on What If, Maxon and America went on a date. That date was shit. Stuff was said, feelings were hurt and tears were shed. But with all of that, there is still hope for our star crossed lovers, because America accidentally revealed to Maxon that she wants to be with him, but something is stopping her. It was a little cryptic on her part, but knowing Maxon, he'll figure it out. Probably...maybe...theoretically...Hopefully? (Cuz idk if he wants to know why honestly,but we'll see what happens in chapter 5 of What If!)

Chapter 5: Guarding

Maxon's Pov

Pacing frantically in my room, I try to wrap my head around America's words. She can't be with me? But she wants to be right? That's what she said, but why? Why can't she be with me? I scratch my head as I try to think of a reason. Is it because of her caste? No, she never acted below me, so it can't be because of that. Is it my father? I didn't know she was the type of person who'd give up just because of that. What could it be. Maybe I should ask her myself. I don't know if she'd tell me, but I think she'll probably leave a couple hints or let something slip. She usually does. With that, I make my way to the dining hall, hoping to spot her eating with Marlee. Instead, I spotted Mary. She informed me that America has requested to eat in her room. I was about to make my way to her room, when my father walked in. He looked at me grimly and asked:

"Where do you think you're off to? Dinner is about to begin. These fine ladies are all dressed up for you, and you're just going leave them all alone? Don't tell me it has to do with that wretched five girl." My father remarked.

"No father. I was just going to get some fresh air before dinner starts, but you're right. These ladies are here waiting for me. I shouldn't be so rude."

"You're a terrible liar." He remarked before sitting in his usual seat. My mother was waiting for him, and as soon as he sat down, she started up a conversation with him about his day. I sat down in America's seat, and Marlee turned completely white.

"M-Maxon? Don't you usually sit next to Celeste?" She asked nervously.

"Don't be so nervous, I just felt like switching it up a little." I replied calmly. She laughed nervously before continuing.

"But don't you think you're sending a negative vibe by sitting in America's seat?" She asked. I noticed she wasn't looking at me, and I followed her glance. She was looking a Celeste, who was trying her hardest not to explode. I also noticed my father's disapproving look, before h started to eat. My mother tried to shoot me a smile, but with all the awkwardness, it wasn't really helping. Elise tried to break the tension, by discussing New Asian policies, which my father happily engaged himself in. Meanwhile, Kriss was talking to my mother about gardening. Marlee and I tried to start up a conversation, but we ending up talking about her upbringing. She seems very nice though, and I admire how enthusiastic she is. I notice Celese talking to some of the other girls, I can't make out what she's saying, but it doesn't seem like a riveting conversation. After dinner ends, I excuse myself and head up to America's room. However, the guards inform me that she's asleep. I sigh, and return to my room. I guess I'll have to talk to her tomorrow...

America's Pov.

It's hard to explain how much I want to see Maxon. I want to tell him everything, but nothing at the same time. I want to be here with him, but if it means killing him, I can't. I can't just return to base though, they'll be so disappointed and I'll lose a huge chunk of my family. If I went back home, I know my mom will be sad too. She'd pretend like it's nothing, but she'd be sad that the checks are gone. My town will be saddened that I didn't win for them, and Aspen will be disgraced. But who gives a damn about him? I twist and turn in bed, as I hear Maxon's voice. I told the guards to tell anyone who stops by I'm asleep, but they might not listen to me. I just wish I could talk to someone about this...but conspiracy is a crime and secrets don't stay secrets...Maybe my dad can give me advice...he wouldn't be proud to know that I'm an assassin though...I hate to admit it, but this is why I liked Aspen. I could talk to him about my problems and he would listen with no judgement. But now that we're over, he'd rat me out the instant he gets a chance. I know he's jealous that I have the opportunity to do what he's been dreaming of, so if he knew I was thinking about backing out, the royal family would be doomed. I guess I'm just going to have to deal with this myself...

The next morning, I woke up to my maids frantically rushing around my room. They dragged me out of bed, as they tried their hardest to make me look gorgeous.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They'll explain later, just get dressed!" Lucy replied quickly as she brushed my hair. After about 30 minutes, they deemed I was perfect. I looked at myself in the mirror, before heading downstairs. There, I saw all of the girls chatting with one another. Marlee spotted me, and cheerfully walked over.

"Talk about a hectic morning." I mumbled.

"shush Ameica, today is the first challenge! You don't wanna get elimated for having a sarcastic tongue." I heard footsteps heading down the stairs. It was Celeste.

"Get out of my way farm girls. I have a challenge to win." She remarked. I didn't even want to bother with her, so I just rolled my eyes and moved to the common room. There I saw Kris, chatting with Elise. She motioned for me to join them, so I did.

"America, you look so nice today." She commented.

"thank you, you look nice too." I replied. She then resumed her conversation with Elise. I listened and nodded a little, until I heard Silvia's voice echo through the hall.

"Girls...today we will be hosting for the Italians." She said cheerfully.

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is short, and I'm sorry for that. I don't know when I'll be updating since junior year hectic a are starting soon, but I'll try to update monthly. And it won't be as crappy as this. I just felt like I needed to write something to hold you guys over till I'm less busy. Again I'm really sorry, but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it since I'm introducing the Italians. Alsi, Marlee and Maxon are important characters to watch. That's all I'm going to say for now, since I'm planning on adding more complex character motives. King Clarkson will be important and so will Celeste, just not yet...hopefully I haven't given too much away ;) let me know what you guys think and if you have any theories about these character's importance in the storyline. **

**Adios,**

**-Magic Wizard**


	6. Chapter 6

Last Time on What If, Maxon tries to wrap his head around America, while America struggles with her usual angst. With such an emotional roller coaster, it will be quite delightful to have some comedic relief, wouldn't it? Luckily Sylvan announces that the Italians are coming to visit

*Chapter 6: Guarding Part II

America's Pov.

"The preparation for the Italians must be perfect." Sylvan begins. "They are Illea's oldest ally." She pauses looking directly at me, as though she believes I will mess things up. I can't blame her though, I usually mess up.

"Therefore, I am going to assign each person a task to do. Afterwards, I will allow you to converse with anyone attending this function so long as you behave yourself." She again looks at me. I decide to flash her the biggest smile to irritate her, and surely it worked.

"Remember, in order to get Italy's support on this next bill, we absolutely need to keep the Italians pleased. Now, let's get to work."

~Time Skip~

Sylvan gave me the job of setting up the tents outside with the other helpers. I feel it is her way of getting back at me, because this job takes the longest and it's hot as hell out here. By the time I finish, I'll have absolutely no time to get ready. However if Sylvan thinks I'm not winning this challenge she has another thing coming. Let's get one thing straight, I'm not winning this challenge for Maxon. I'm doing it because I hate to lose. As I set up the tents, I can see Maxon walking with his father, though the huge window pane. He doesn't notice me, probably because he's too busy talking to his father. I'm pretty sure his father is giving him the same lecture Sylvan gave us. I glance at him one last time, before continuing my work. However, I can hear footsteps approaching me. I turn around to see Celeste smirking.

"This is the job Sylvan gave you? Well I guess that's all a five's good for." She jabbed.

"What's your job? Oh wait let me guess...you're supposed to sell your body to all the horny, drunk Italians later, aren't you. After all, that's all you're good for." I retorted.

"Actually, my job was to plan everyone's wardrobe choices. Sylvan said that since I am the most mature, I should make sure everyone else doesn't fuck up with their bad fashion choices...especially you."

"Mature my ass. You probably chose an ugly dress for everyone so you can steal the spotlight."

"Unlike you, I'm too smart to do that. If I sabotaged everyone then Sylvan would obviously deduct points from my score. I'm not losing this challenge, especially to the likes of you." She responded. She paused as if an idea popped into her mind.

"Say, these tents look sturdy" She said, leaning onto the one I was working on. Just like that, my tent toppled over, causing my rage to fume.

"Oops" she said chuckling as she walked away. Right then and there I wanted to kill her. But I figure kicking her ass tonight at this challenge would be even better. With that, I begin working on my tent again, with the most efficiency I could spur. I looked at my watch to see I had an hour to finish this tent and move all the tables into place if I wanted to assure myself time to get ready. After about thirty minutes, I had my tent completed. I could see that all the other helpers finished their workload already and were on their way home. I didn't want to ask them, because this isn't their responsibility, therefore I went over and grabbed a folded up table, dragging it over as best as I could. Some helpers stopped and looked at me, eventually even coming over to help me.

"Oh...thank you very much, but if you have somewhere to be, you don't have to help me." I said.

"We saw what Celeste did to you. Any other girl would order us to fix it, but you tried to do it yourself." One of the helpers responded.

"Yeah, I can tell that you didn't want to bother us and that you actually care for us as human beings." The other continued. I smiled at their kind words and thanked them, as we all worked to get the tent done. We managed to finish with enough time for me to run upstairs and get dressed. As soon as I got upstairs, I wrote on a sticky note to create cards for the workers who helped me, thanking them once more. Then, I pulled out the dress Celeste picked for me and turned green. She planned out THE WORST dress for me. She knew she couldn't sabotage everyone, but I'm easy since Sylvan would probably believe I ignored Celeste's clothing choice, and picked this atrocity myself. My maids quickly scurry in from the closet, turning white as they see my expression.

"That was our expression when we saw Celeste's dress option. Therefore, we picked out an alternative. We're just doing the final alterations." Lucy said. They scurried into my closet and came back out revealing an ember green dress. It looked absolutely stunning.

"We figured we should find a dress that's elegant, with a color that appears on the Italian flag." Mary said.

"I love it." I reply. They hand me the dress, and I put it on quickly. Afterwards, they get to work on my hair, makeup, and accessorizing. I quickly thank them and head downstairs, trying my best to look as elegant as possible. Luckily, I made it just on time, however Sylvan looked very annoyed. Celeste looked even more annoyed though, as I was not wearing that barf green hooker dress. I quickly apologized for my demeanor and straightened up, hoping Sylvan wouldn't take points away from me.

"Alright, some of our guests are already outside mingling. The Italians will be here any minute, so everyone should be present when they arrive. For now, you can mingle with the other guests but as soon as The Italians arrive, your job is to make sure they have a good time." Sylvan says before pausing.

"I would like it if Elise and Marlee could strike up a conversation with them first. Elise, I expect you to delegate to them Illea's intention of growing relations with New Asia. Meanwhile, I do believe they'll like Marlee the most so they'll hopefully stay engaged in the conversation." Celeste eyes turn into daggers; she's clearly upset that she wasn't chosen to delegate first.

"Everyone else, feel free to talk among yourselves or other guests attending the party. However, Maxon can only be talked to by a maximum of two girls at a time. I do not want to see you all crowded upon him."

We all nod, and head towards the tents. The lights and decor is exactly how we set them, and now that I finally get to see them in action, I feel proud. From there we split up, each of us finding people to talk to. I decide to grab a bite to eat, because I didn't have the chance to eat beforehand. When I finish my meal, I hear horns play. The Italians have arrived.

Maxon's Pov.

When the horns ring, I walk over with my parents to welcome the Italians. My father wanted to make sure everything was perfect, therefore he made me wear my best suit, while he wore his royal cape. My mother wore her crown and a soft-colored dress. In all, it was about the most regal I've seen our family. We don't even dress this nicely for the weekly reports. My father shakes hands with the Italian King, while my mother hugs the Queen. I say hello to their son and daughter, shaking their hands. The Prince's grip is pretty tight, so I make sure that my hand shake is appropriate. Meanwhile, Princess Nicoletta's handshake is gentle, but firm. She quickly excuses herself, and heads over to the snack table. Sylvan walks over with Marlee and Elise, introducing them as politely as possible. The Italians smile, not because they're pleased, but because of how formal this occasion is. Elise immediately begins to discuss Italian politics with the King, while Marlee discusses literature with the Queen. Both seem engaged in their conversation, however I'm not sure this is what they wanted in this function. I feel as though this gala should be fun-oriented rather than all business. But, what my father says goes.

"Maxon" I hear someone say. I look over to see the Prince is talking one of the girls. He signals me to come over so I do. When I'm close enough, I can see he is talking to Celeste.

"Maxon, Celeste has told me she's a model. Isn't that fascinating." The prince says merrily. If there's one thing that can win the Prince of Italy over, it's the arts. I smile and nod.

"She's also into photography, isn't that right Celeste? I respond.

"I dabble." She answers.

"Don't be so modest" The prince says "I would love to see your work" He continues, clearly interested in Celeste. As they begin to talk about different photography techniques, I spot America alone and try to motion her to come over. She looks conflicted, as if she's contemplating coming over. But eventually she does. As their conversation begins to die down, I introduce America.

"Why hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you" The prince responds.

"I heard you like the arts." America says at attempt to strike up a conversation.

"My country is the land of the arts, to dislike it would be against my culture." He responds.

"I feel the same way. My family is made up of artists and musicians. I love music and artwork, especially because the craft has been passed down in my family for generations. To not respect the arts would be a sin."

"Oh, I would love to hear you play. What instrument do you prefer?" He says cheerfully.

"I play various instruments, but my favorite would have to be the violin. It masterfully crafts every emotion: sadness and happiness, excitement and anger, pride and embarrassment. I always feel so expressive through the violin."

"How wonderful. You must meet my mother. She loves music with an even bigger passion than I." He says, grabbing her hand to guide her over." I chuckle and Celeste smiles bitterly, walking away in an attempt to hide her anger. I didn't expect America to dominate the conversation like that, I thought she would make a great addition since we were talking about the arts. But what's even more surprising is how unassertive Celeste was. She usually tries her hardest to stand out. It's like their personalities switched.

America's Pov.

As the prince guides me through the crowd, I can see Sylvan glancing over at us. She seems surprised, but maybe in a good way. I spot Marlee and Elise still talking to the King and Queen, however as I arrive, Marlee bows and leaves. I guess her conversation was dying out. The prince introduces me, and I curtsy. The Queen chuckles and says:

"Now Now, no need to be formal. We watch the Selection from Italy so we know how unaccustomed you are to this lifestyle. It's quite refreshing actually." She says, sipping her wine.

"Mother, America has been telling me all about her music. She's a violinist." The prince says eagerly.

"Is that so?" She says curiously. She pauses and then grabs my hand. "Oh you must play something for us." She looks excited, as she ushers me over to a table. She begins asking me various questions about my upbringing, my family, my music style, my favorite artwork etc. I try to keep up with them, but they are so energetic.

"Is it true that you made a bet with Maxon?" The prince asks in hysterics.

"How did-" I begin.

"Maxon told me you two made a bet and if you won you said you wanted to wear pants." The Queen begins to chuckle, causing her husband to walk over our way.

"Well this conversation looks way more engaging than New Asia policies." He says, sitting next to his wife. He asks for a glass of wine, and a minute later a servant comes with glasses for each of them.

"Father, America made a bet with Maxon over pants. Isn't that hysterical? She's got guts, doesn't she?"

"It's how she grew up. I think it's admirable that you are staying true to yourself. Not everybody is able to do that in a competition like this. It shows that if you win, you won't forget about the little people. I really respect that, after all a major reason why Italy is distanced away from Illea is because of this caste system." He says with a smile on his face. I glance over to see Princess Nicoletta sitting next to me. How long she's been sitting there?

"Pardon the intrusion." She said calmly, noticing my expression. "But I saw how you were behaving tonight, and I think with you as a candidate in the Selection, Illea's alliance with Italy can finally be assured.

"I agree, I think you have been the most honest person we've talked to tonight. Even if you were trying to please us, you were being yourself. That's more than I can say about the others." The Queen responds.

"We've had a great time tonight. You got spunk, America. I really hope Maxon picks you." The prince says. "Or I guess I'll have to marry you myself." He jokes. They continue drinking their wine, and I continue keeping up the banter with them. Sylvan writes something down, and walks towards Queen Amberly. They both disappear into the castle, leaving me wondering what will happen. A little while later, the King and Queen arrive to sit at our table. I try to excuse myself, however the Italians insist I stay. Maxon walks over as well, sitting next to his mother. I get a little nervous as the prince says:

"Maxon, I've had a great time tonight. America is quite the lady, very honest and refreshing, don't you think?" Maxon smiles at that, causing me to blush a little.

"We couldn't have been happier. America is such a breath of fresh air, she's a good one indeed." The King responds. Clarkson looks at his wife and Queen Amberly looks back.

"I think I really should be going though. I've had a great time, but to be frank, I'm not very good with politics." I respond. The Italians chuckle at my honesty.

"Maxon, what kind of King to be are you? Usher the kind lady to her room." The Prince teases.

"It's fine really, I don't want to take time away from him." I try to respond.

"Don't be shy America, he won't bite." Princess Nicoletta adds to her brother's tease.

"Excuse us then." I say, as I graciously get up. "It was a pleasure to meet you." Maxon gets up and grabs a hold of my hand, making me blush a little. I'm not supposed to feel this way, but I can't help it. He walks me to my room silently. I'm not sure what to say, and I think he feels the same way. I wish him a goodnight, but right before I close my door, he slides his foot keeping it from closing.

"Wait...America." I open the door and prepare myself for what he's going to say.

"You-You look nice tonight." He says turning a little red. I look down and reply:

"Thanks-"

As I move to close the door again, he presses his foot in between the doors again.

"One more thing..." He says barely above a whisper.

"I wish you'd let me in a little...but I understand, everyone has secrets, including me."

I open the door and grab his hand, pulling him into my room. I pull him into a hug and cry a little, almost at the point of telling him everything.

"Maxon-"

"Shh..let's enjoy this moment for a minute." He wraps his arms around me tighter, causing me to cry a little more.

_"I'm sorry Maxon..." that's what I wanted to say, yet that thought is trapped in my mind, because the day I have to say that is the day I lose him._

America's Pov.

The next morning, I woke up feeling crappy. I was proud that I pleased the Italians, but crazy for allowing myself to be weak in front of Maxon. I change into a casual dress, pull my hair into a bun, and apply some light makeup. I hurry downstairs to eat breakfast, however I see that two people are missing: Maxon and King Clarkson. I try not to think about it, as I sit down to eat. Celeste is sulking, trying her best to appear proper in front of Queen Amberly, but I'm not sure if she's buying it. I spot Natalie and Kriss chatting, while Elise is simply eating alone. I honestly never talked to Natalie, she kind of seems plain to me, no offense. She's kind and never talks negatively to anyone, so it's no wonder she's friends with Kriss. There's a lot of girls I don't know honestly, but I don't mind it. I look over to Marlee and spot her eating her food solemnly. I wonder why she's sad. Sylvan walks into the room and claps lightly, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I would like to congratulate..." she pauses as if disgusted by what she is about to say "America on winning the challenge." Everyone looks somber and the room goes silent. Queen Amberly gets up and says:

"I'm proud of all of you, don't be so hard on yourself. When I was in the Selection, I didn't win every challenge." She walked out calmly, patting my back as she left. I can see Celeste shooting daggers at me, however I loose focus as I hear Sylvan's next announcement.

"You all will be doing a photo shoot with Maxon, so get ready. Your outfits are waiting for you upstairs." We all finish our food, and hurry upstairs. Each dress is exactly the same in style, but vary slightly in color. Mine is a light red color, which is actually not too bad. My maids get to work, applying my makeup so I look elegant, but striking as well. When everyone is ready, Maxon finally arrives, wearing a custom tailored suit. He smiles and says:

"Hello Ladies, I hope you had a good morning." Some girls smile, some say hello, others wave. Meanwhile, I stand there silently. Sylvan ushers us into the photo shoot room, and the photographer puts us into position. We take a couple shots, however Sylvan always seems to be unimpressed. Eventually, we finish. I smile and look over to Maxon, however he's talking to Janelle. I don't really know her that well, but she always seems worried about Maxon. I planned on walking over, but then this happened:

"Maxon! I would LOVE to go on a date with you." Janelle said. Maxon turned around to see all of the girls in shock. I think he wanted to keep it quiet, but I guess everybody knows now. I bite my lip and exit the room, when I get upstairs I spot two guards...except one looks all too familiar.

*This is a three-parter. I plan to get the three parter done soon, without a cliff-hanger so that way if I go on hiatus again, it won't be as drastic as how I left it in chapter 5.

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**Alright, so apparently junior year sucks. I absolutely have no time to write. I play the flute in 2 different orchestras, I tutor, I'm learning to drive, I'm in some other clubs, and I'm taking all honors/AP courses. So I'm pretty busy...With that said, I want to write more because I love reading the comments. In fact, I made time today to write because I reread the comments this morning. Therefore, I want to get the three-part chapter thing (as explained above) done with a satisfying conclusion. No that does not mean the next chapter is the end of the series. I just refuse to go on hiatus with a cliff-hanger type ending. Having said that, if you do not want to miss my updates, whenever these updates happen, follow me. Anyway onto the story!**

**Why did Maxon ask Janelle on a date, and why Janelle of all people? I never mentioned her before! She's like an extra basically xD**

**How will America deal with all the shit I'm throwing at her next chapter? **

**Maxon: I'm guessing, not well...**

**Me: Oh Maxon...now your understanding how this works xD**

**AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WILL SHE EVER LET MAXON IN? **

**Maxon: I hope so...**

**Me: Maybe you don't understand how all this works after all Maxon.**

**Maxon: What, I can't be optimistic?**

**Me: You can, but don't be mad when I crush your optimism xD**

**Maxon: Why Magic Wizard, why?**

**Me: Because I can, now here...have a cookie :P**

**Comment, letting me know what you think!**

**-Magic Wizard**


	7. Chapter 7

_Last Time On What If..._

_"Maxon! I would LOVE to go on a date with you." Janelle said. Maxon turned around to see all of the girls in shock. I think he wanted to keep it quiet, but I guess everybody knows now. I bite my lip and exit the room, when I get upstairs I spot two guards...except one looks all too familiar._

Chapter 7: Guarding Part III

Maxon's Pov.

I literally froze when I saw America's reaction to Janelle's outburst. I knew she would be shocked, upset, surprised, disappointed, and so many other emotions, especially after what happened last night. I wanted to go talk to her, but I couldn't. I'm not supposed to right now. America slips out, rushing to her room probably. I contemplated following her, at least to make sure she wasn't too upset, but I simply can't do it. I sigh and flash the brightest smile possible, as I grab Janelle's hand, ushering her to the carriage. I guide her inside, before pulling myself into the carriage.

"Where are we going?" She asked. I muttered a response back, trying my best not to come off as rude,but I couldn't help it. Janelle isn't the person I wanted to be with right now...I look outside to see families walking together peacefully and happily. Honestly, could I see myself in that type of life with anyone but America? That's what I'm trying to find out. At least, that's what I'm ordered to find out...

~flashback~

"Father, why have you called me up? The girls are waiting for me so we can do the photo shoot."

"Watch your tongue Maxon. Or do I have to teach you some manners?" He reached out to grab something, but let go.

"It's about America." He simply said.

~end of flashback~

When we arrived, I exited the carriage and extended my hand to Janelle, who graciously accepted it. I wasn't sure Janelle would be thrilled about today's date, seeing as I planned it for America. I planned to go hunting with her, so she can see that I'm not just a wimpy prince, like she thinks about all royals. However, based off Janelle's expression, I think she's glad to be with me no matter what the circumstances are. I pulled out two backpacks and handed her one.

"You might want to change, seeing as you're dressed a little too formal for today." Janelle turned a little pink as she went into the closed-roof carriage to change. She came out a couple minutes later looking very prepared to hunt. I was honestly a little impressed. We trekked into the forest, and eventually spotted on some deer. I carefully loaded an arrow, aiming carefully so I wouldn't miss. Janelle looked at me cautiously, looking every engulfed in the hunt. I shot, the arrow precisely striking my intended target. After quickly preparing the deer, Janelle started a fire, placing the meat on spears so we could eat it when it was ready.

"That was really fun." Janelle began.

"Yeah, I'm glad I invited you." I said. It was only partially true...

"I was worried that you would invite America on another date." She said, grabbing one of the cooked spears. "I thought that none of us were as good as her." She handed me the spear and then grabbed her own, taking a small bite out of it. I didn't know how to respond to her, but apparently she had more to say because she continued:

"Honestly, I don't know what you see in her. She's a grotesque five. There's so many prettier, smarter, regal, girls here like me."

I felt my body grow hot at her rude words.

"And you think being rude to America behind her back like this is regal and smart?" I responded bitterly. She looked stunned, but recomposed herself.

"Well, considering Celeste and Sylvan despise her, how can you not see how disorganized and messy she is? Even your father dislikes her. Everyone knows this...so we're all stunned that you keep her around."

"My father does not decide who I marry, and I do not care what Celeste and Sylvan think. In fact, I don't care what you think either. You want to know what I think? I think you're a little too gossipy for me. My relationship with America is none of your concern, yet question my decision to let her stay. Quite frankly, it's irritating."

I pause letting my rage exit my body. Janelle looks distraught, but I'm not going to forgive her for her words.

"I think you should go home." I finish. I get up and usher her to the carriage, not listening to her pleas. I tell the driver to drop her off at the castle and then return to pick me up. He obliges, leaving me to my thoughts in the forest. I'm upset at Janelle, but glad that she said what she did. I realized through her that I don't need my father's approval. I looked up at the sky, smiling at the new-found confidence Janelle forced upon me, as I wait for the carriage to return for me.

_(Author's Note: Maxon is being watched by secret service to assure his safety. They are just hidden when not necessary. So I assure you that he is not just sitting in a forest all alone, with no protection.)_

America's Pov.

I freeze by the stairs, not sure what to think. It can't be...no there's no way it's...Aspen. I see him turn slightly, his eyes locking in place with mine. I walk to my room, pretending to be unfazed. Aspen whispers something to the other guard, and he leaves. I try to walk into my room, but he blocks the door.

"What do you want?" I spit.

"I've been stationed here as a guard to watch over you. The commander's disappointed that you haven't completed your mission yet, so he wants me to make sure you get it done."

"I bet you asked him. He would have never doubted my ability."

"I admit I did ask, but not to grow anymore animosity between us...I've been thinking about our breakup. I wanted to be a hero to you, and when I thought about it, having you go on this mission all by yourself is so reckless. You need support, and I thought I could be that...and then it all clicked. Mer...If we complete this together, we'll be heroes...I'll finally be your equal. I can finally be a hero...we can finally be heroes."

"Aspen...you were always a hero to me...but you wanted to be more than just my hero. You want to be everyone else's too. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go inside my room."

Aspen moved to the side and I entered my room, closing the door behind me. I immediately jumped into bed, however Anne came in from the closet, pulling me out of bed frantically.

"America, you must get dressed. It's King Clarkson...he wants to see you."

I turned completely white as Anne handed me the most elegant gown. I quickly put it on, and she did my hair as quickly as she could. Then, we accessorized and put on natural-based makeup. I sprayed on a little perfume and looked in the mirror one last time before leaving. When I got to the King's chambers, I cautiously knocked on his door.

"Enter." He said simply. I courteously entered his room, trying my best to appear graceful.

"Your highness?"

"America, have a seat." He said, motioning to one of the chairs. I carefully sat down, and he walked over.

"The Italians send their regards." He paused, carefully planning his next statement. "They would like to see you again. Therefore, they've extended their visit. With that in mind, I've decided to bend the rules a little and send you to dinner with them. I want you to assure an alliance with the Italians, because quite frankly I do not want Maxon to marry you just to please them." He paused again before asking:

"I believe you feel the same?"

"I do not want Maxon to marry me for that reason. Marriage is supposed to be based on love and nothing else." I replied honestly. He looked at me as though the last part was incorrect, but didn't retort to it.

"Well please be ready by seven pm sharp. That gives you about...2 hours to get ready. The prince will escort you to dinner." He stated simply.

"And do try to look nice." He jabbed. I felt my irritation boil, but I simply curtsied.

"You're dismissed." He stated.

"Thank you, your majesty." I replied, as I made my way out.

Maxon's Pov.

I arrived at the palace at about 6:00 pm. The ride back to the palace was very long, seeing as the forest is pretty far. However, I digress. I made my way upstairs to notice noise coming from America's room. As I passed her room I could hear her maids exclaim:

"America, you must look perfect for tonight."

My curiosity flared up. Was something happening tonight? No, surely there wasn't anything planned, seeing as my date was supposed to last until 8 pm. So what is she getting ready for? I contemplated about whether I should knock on her door and find out, but I figured that she probably had some challenge from Sylvan or something that included my mother. I believe the selected have to learn etiquette at some point. I chuckled at the thought of America learning proper etiquette. Somehow, I can imagine her frustrated expression, swears rolling off her tongue as though they are regular words. I must really love America to be blushing at the thought of her cursing people off. I sighed and decided to take a walk around the gardens. Interestingly enough, I spotted Celeste sitting at one of the benches. I sat next to her, causing her to break from thought.

"Maxon" She says in shock.

"Hello Celeste. I was just taking a walk and spotted you here. I hope you don't mind I'm here." I responded.

"Oh how can I mind when it's you?" She says smiling. "I'm glad I finally get some one on one time with you, even if it isn't a date." She said chuckling.

"I'm sorry about that." I said laughing along with her.

"I'll only forgive you if you take me out on a date." She teases.

"Alright, how about we go out to a nice field and take some photographs and then maybe catch a advanced screening of a movie or something?" I respond.

"I'd like that." She said, smiling brightly.

With that, Celeste and I managed to have a pretty good conversation till it got dark.

"Would you look at that? I was so engulfed in our conversation that it's dark." I chuckled. "You must be cold, let's head inside." I grab her hand and usher her into the main hall to spot the Prince of Italy entering the palace.

"Oh hello Maxon." He said cheerfully. "I assume you just returned from a date?" He said.

"Oh we were just talking outside and time flew past us." I said. "But what blesses us with your visit?" I asked. I heard a footstep and immediately realized that it wasn't a what, but a who: America.

America's Pov.

As I made my way downstairs, I could see a mixed set of emotions. The Prince was excited to see me, meanwhile Maxon looked mortified. Celeste had my favorite expression: she looked angry, jealous, and vicious at the same time. However, as much as I would love to flash a smile at her, that would only shock Maxon more. The Prince made his way up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Well America and I are going to dinner, I'll be sure to bring her back before curfew." He said jokingly. As he guided me outside, I looked back and locked eyes with Maxon. I tugged my ear, but he didn't tug back. He's completely misunderstood the nature of this dinner. I sigh as I make my way into the carriage. We drive off towards the city, yet I can't help but look back at the palace.

"I'm so excited for dinner. Please promise me, you won't talk politics." The prince said cheerfully, interrupting my thoughts.

"Even if I wanted to, I doubt I could keep up. I have a very limited knowledge on Illeanian politics." The Prince chuckled and smiled at me. Oddly enough, I felt a little better. When the carriage pulled up, he graciously led me into the restaurant. When we got inside, the hostess guided us into a reserved chamber of the restaurant. There, The Italians were eating and chatting quietly, however as soon as they noticed me they raised their voices in happiness.

"America's here." Princess Nicoletta said. I walked around, hugging each one of them, before sitting down in between The Prince and Nicoletta.

"America, how are you?" The King asked merrily.

"I'm very happy to see you all." I replied.

"Oh you're too kind." The Queen responded.

"Let's eat." Princess Nicoletta interrupted.

"Yes, let us." Her brother nodded in agreement. I couldn't help but laugh. We all ordered our food, and while we waited we passed stories.

"America, I have the funniest story for you." The Princess said, clearly a little tipsy from her wine. "So when my family gathered to watch the Selection announcement, my brother's jaw literally dropped at your picture. He thought you were so cute with such a forced smile. It looked as though you were trying too hard to be happy, and it was adorable to him." I glanced to the Prince to see him slightly blushing.

"I'm a romantic. I like to believe in love at first sight, but you're quite a pig in real life." He said, trying to quickly recover from his sister's story.

"Where's your manners?" Nicoletta remarked. I laughed and responded:

"No he's completely right. Sylvan always remarks about my manners."

"Well Sylvan is a little too uptight for my tastes." The King said as he sipped his wine. "I feel if she wasn't Queen Amberly's adviser, the Queen could do so much more for Illea. If you look back to Amberly's selection, she seemed so filled with ideas, but the training turned her into Clarkson's submissive figure. It's quite sad."

"I hope you never become like her." The Queen said, finishing her glass. "You seem to have a spark that Clarkson clearly doesn't like. It's amusing to see him to riffled up." She continued.

"May I ask something though?" I say, slightly changing the tone.

"Oh no, it's politics. I thought you promised you weren't going to talk about politics tonight!" The prince said teasingly.

"It's just...I hope that Illea's alliance to Italy will not depend on Maxon marrying me, because I can't guarantee that he'll pick me or that we'll work out." I say sadly.

"What makes you say that?" The King says curiously.

"Nothing really, it's just that there are so many factors in this game. It's quite unpredictable." I say sipping my drink. When the food arrives, we eat almost silently, with only a little chatter. It was unusual. The Prince glances at me and whispers in my ear:

"You know if you think negatively, things will not work out your way."

With that, he went back to his food, leaving me with that thought. I wonder if he's right about that.

**Magic Wizard's Pov.**

**I felt really inspired today, so I decided why the hell not: Let's write another chapter of What If. **

**Thank you so much to Monkeys4ever001 and canifindtheone for commenting. I really appreciate it; it truly brightened my day. I actually ended up using the Monkeys4ever001's idea about using the Prince as a love conflict. I honestly wasn't planning to do that. I didn't even give the Prince a name, cause I wasn't sure I was going to use him again, but when I read that comment, ideas flowed through my brain like crazy; this chapter is the result. **

**Anyway,**

**1\. What should I name the Prince?**

**2\. How is Maxon going to cope with his new competition?**

**3\. What do you think about Aspen? **

**-Personally, I think he needs to do a lot more than be a hero to win America back.**

**Aspen: Magic Wizard...what do you want me to do, die for her?**

**Me: Well...**

**Aspen: Don't you even think about it. **

**4\. What will Aspen do when he finds out what's been going on at the palace?**

**5\. Will America fall for The Other Prince? Does he even like her in that way?  
**

**6\. When the hell will Marlee become important? **

**-She is literally one of my favorite characters! I even like her more than Aspen.**

**Aspen: Well then...**

**Me: I'm sorry, but you're just as indecisive as Bella from Twilight. **

**Aspen: I am not!**

**Me: Oh yeah? What is your favorite color?**

**Aspen: Well...I like black...no, blue. Wait, red. Yeah, red is my favorite color. Actually, gray... (keeps ranting).**

**Me: Yup, soooo not indecisive. **

**7\. Do you think Maxon and America will truly be together? **

**-I question that everyday xDD **

**Sincerely,**

**Magic Wizard**


	8. Chapter 8

Last Time On What If...

America went to dinner with the Prince of Italy and got some very unexpected advice from him.

_"If you think negatively, things will not work out your way." _

Meanwhile, Maxon is probably very distraught about America going out to dinner, so let's jump right in shall we.

Chapter 8: Jealousy

Maxon's Pov.

When America left, I felt my mind go into a panic. I couldn't control my rage; I just wanted to chase after them and pull her away from his arms. How is she even able to leave the palace like that? She's not allowed to leave the palace unless given permission by myself or...

_It was him! He did this!_

I fumed upstairs, angrily heading towards my father's chambers. I did not care what he would say or do to me, but to interfere in my life to this extent is unacceptable. Without knocking, I barged into the room. My mother looked at me in shock, while my father sipped his tea.

"I take it you saw America leave for dinner?" He asked calmly.

"How could you allow her to go out with him? She's mine." I growled.

"The Italians like her, so I assumed it would be in everyone's best interest if she went to negotiate on my behalf." My mother looked at him, shocked that he would let her do such a thing.

"That wasn't your intention. You want her to fall in love with their prince and leave the palace." I retorted.

"It's not my fault if she falls for him. I simply want what's best for Illea, and an Italian alliance is what's best."

"If so, then why can't I marry her? The Italians would love it if I did." I remarked.

"Because America told me herself marriage is for love and not for alliances. She told me she refuses to marry you for that purpose. Therefore, I sent her to dinner to assure that there would be an alliance based on trust and not marriage." He replied nonchalantly.

"After all..." He paused, sipping his tea. "None of us can guarantee the turn out of The Selection. She might not even love you..." He jabbed.

My anger boiled as I felt a thousand curse words flow through my brain, thoughts that would surely get me punished. However, I simply said:

"The Italians refuse to ally themselves with us because they hate you; they hate your policies and your lifestyle. Even without America as my wife, I can guarantee their alliance because I will never be like you. So I would appreciate it if you kept out of affairs that don't concern you."

I walked out, slamming the door behind me. I know that tomorrow I may be punished, but I feel no regret in my actions. I entered my room and changed into something comfortable. As I finished, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and my mother walked in. I sat in a chair and sighed as she paused, thinking carefully what to say.

"I'm sorry..." She finally concluded.

"Don't apologize for him mother."

"No, I'm apologizing because I'm a terrible mother. I fail everyday to protect you. I know you two fight, but I can never bring myself to get involved."

"I understand, you're not supposed to. You're his wife and the Queen." I replied calmly.

"No, my responsibility as a mother always comes first. I promise I'll try to restrain him, because it wasn't his place to send America to see The Italians."

"It's fine, I don't want you to get hurt because you're trying to protect me. I've grown up, I can handle myself." My mother walks over to me and hugs me, petting my head softly.

"You sure have grown up Maxon, you sure have." She says.

America's Pov.

As dinner ends, my nerves begin to rise again. Surely when I return to the palace, Maxon will unleash his wrath upon me. I put on my coat, zipping it up slowly. As I head outside, I hear a voice call out to me. I turn around to see Princess Nicoletta and her brother waving at me.

"The nights not over yet." Princess Nicoletta exclaims cheerfully. "We're going to dancing." She continues.

"As much as I would love to, I have a curfew to make..." I pause, looking at my watch quickly, before continuing. "And...I have about 10 minutes to get back to the palace."

"There's no way you're going to make in time." Her brother teases. "Unless..." He whispers in her sister's ear and she nods with the biggest smile on her face. I don't like where this is going.

"Stay here." She commands. They both run off and return with two horses.

"Don't tell anyone, but we stole this from a barn nearby." Nicoletta exclaims. "Now giddy up." She jumps onto one of the horses and her brother jumps on the other.

"Come on, don't be shy." He teases. He extends a hand, pulling me up onto his horse. "Hold on tight." He says. I hesitantly hold onto his waist and the horse goes zooming off. We dash through the streets, adrenaline rushing through my veins. This is the most fun I've had in awhile. Nicoletta glances over at us and exclaims:

"Look at the two lovebirds." I feel my face heat up a little at the thought of it, especially because I unconsciously grabbed his waist tightly as we raced through the streets. Somehow we managed to get back at the palace a minute before curfew rang. I hop off the horse and give them both hugs before exclaiming:

"You two better return those horses."

"What are you, my mom?" Nicoletta retorts as she gets back on the horse.

"We'll return them." Her brother says simply. They both ride off as I walk away towards the palace gates. Once inside, I take off my jacket and straighten my dress out. I bet I look like a mess. I chuckle at the thought and head upstairs, trying my best to stay quiet. As I reach my room, I realize that Aspen might be waiting outside. I freeze for a minute, but continue walking, finally reaching the top step. I glance to my door to see if he's there, but he's not. I sigh a breath of relief and enter my room. However, what was waiting for me was even worse: Maxon. His eyes looked so intense, as if he was analyzing my body for any signs of betrayal. I looked back at him, trying my best to seem fearless. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. Meanwhile, his gaze was still fixated on me. I wasn't sure what to say, and I think he felt the same way. Regardless, he broke the silence.

"How was dinner?" He simply asked.

"It was fine." I replied.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked.

"It was politics, what do you think?" I remarked. He paused, as if contemplating what to say.

"How was your date with Janelle?" I spat.

"It was fine." He remarked.

"I heard you sent her home." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she was just a little to wild for me." He jabbed. "But it's fine, because tomorrow I'm going on a date with Celeste. We're going to go see a movie. I'm quite excited; after all, Celeste actually cares for me." He continued.

I felt my eyes shoot daggers at him as I replied: "If you're trying to say something, say it."

"I don't understand you America. You know how I feel for you don't you? Yet you let someone else see your elegant side. You dressed beautifully for someone else, and that makes me mad. I'm not sure if I believe that dinner was strictly business. I saw you riding into the palace with him; you held him so tightly. I wanted to explode at that very moment. How could you do that to me?" He blurted. I scanned his face, however I couldn't quite tell what he was feeling. Anger? Sadness? No...this was jealousy.

"King Clarkson asked me to go out with them for dinner. How can I refuse him? Plus last time I checked, you were going out with Janelle, so why should you care?" I rebutted.

"When have you ever listened to my father?" He exclaimed. I paused and looked down at the floor. I refuse to tell him the real reason why I accepted King Clarkson's proposal. I wanted to leave the palace, to forget about my mission and...and my jealous thoughts...I looked up at Maxon, tears forming in my eyes, as I said:

"I just wanted to get away... I hate this game. I hate what its doing to me. No matter how I look at it, things are never going to work out."

"America...if you would just tell me how you feel, I would end this game right now. I already know who I want, and it's you." I felt tears run down my face more, as he cupped my cheeks with his hands. I looked at him and he wiped my tears, kissing my cheeks gently.

"I've never kissed anyone before but..." He paused as he tilted my chin up and leaned in, kissing my lips softly and sweetly. I kissed him back immediately, regardless of how wrong it felt, wrapping my arms around him. He broke away and looked at me:

"But for you, I would do anything." He pulled me in once more, kissing me a little more passionately. I responded, kissing him back with all of my heart. I wish he could understand me through this one kiss, but maybe it's for the best that he doesn't.

Maxon's Pov.

The next morning, I woke up feeling all jittery. I looked in the mirror, placing my hands on my lips as I thought back to last night. I can't believe I kissed her; I can't believe she kissed me. I quickly get ready and rush downstairs. Hopefully she's still eating breakfast. However when I get downstairs, I see that everyone but her is present. I guess she asked to eat breakfast in her room...

I solemnly sit down next to Celeste, hoping that she'll at least keep me in good company. Celeste's face perks up, as she turns to talk to me. We chat about random things as breakfast is being served. When we finish, she gets up and waves before saying:

"I can't wait for today's date." She giggles and walks upstairs, leaving me dumbfounded.

_I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THE DATE! _

I rush upstairs and plan our date, which takes a long time, considering how many reservations I have to put in place. After everything is settled, I get dressed and make my way to Celeste's room. On the way, I spot one of America's maid scurrying by.

"Lucy is it?" I ask.

She turns and bows. "Your majesty."

"No need to be so formal." I begin. "But where is America?" I asked.

"She isn't feeling very well." Lucy said very rigidly. I didn't know whether to believe her or not, so I simply said:

"Well, tell her I hope she feels better."

"Of course." Lucy responded quickly, before scurrying off. I continued walking down the hall, passing America's room on the way. I paused, questioning whether or not I should stop by, but I decided against it. I honestly liked believing she was sick and not avoiding me, so there's no reason to really find out if that's the truth. I knock on Celeste's door and she opens it to reveal a very long and slim red dress. I couldn't help but think that she looked attractive.

"You look gorgeous." I commented. She smiled and said: "You don't look too bad yourself." I grabbed her hand and led her out the palace, helping her inside the carriage.

"I brought some cameras for the first half of our date. I was thinking we could take some photos of wildlife or the busy city streets. What do you think?"

"I really love nature, so it would be nice to take pictures in an open field." She commented. I felt as though she only said that to butter me up, but I let that thought pass me. As we passed through the city, I could tell Celeste was awing the crowded streets so I ordered the carriage to stop. I swiftly grabbed her arm and pulled her out.

"Change of plans. I know a very good elite cafe where we can listen to some nice jazz without being disturbed." I grabbed her hand and ran, dragging her through the crowded streets. We eventually reached a small, quaint, alleyway. I led her through, stopping about halfway.

"Why did you stop?" She asked. I ignored her as I looked around, knocking on the wall. At that point, I could tell she thought I was crazy. However, a secret door propped open. A slit opened up revealing some very stern eyes, however after looking my face, he quickly opened the door and let us in.

"Nice to see you again Maxon." He said so nonchalantly. Celeste looked surprise that I would allow anyone like him to call me by my first name, so I flash her a smile and lead her inside.

"I think my favorite part of the cafe is vacant...I think you'll really like it" I quickly stated as I led her to a staircase. As we ascended, I glanced at her face in an attempt to analyze her expression. Unfortunately, she caught me red handed and smirked at me. I couldn't help and turn away, feeling flustered for getting caught glancing at her. I opened the door revealing a flat with some couches, a table set up with china, and art kit. As she entered, I closed the door behind us and turned towards a record player. I quickly started a slow and moving jazz piece, giving Celeste enough time to process.

"I was planning on taking you somewhere else for dinner, but I thought you might like this better." She looks at me and smiles before responding:

"It's beautiful. Do you come here often?" She asked.

"Yeah, sometimes when I need to get away." I responded.

"Um...I'm sorry but I kind of feel a little insecure. I'm glad you brought me here, but I feel like you have such a strong connection with America, and Olivia claims you kissed her."

I paused as she said that.

"I never kissed Olivia. I don't know why she would lie to you like that." I stated very simply. "But please don't compare yourself to the other girls. You're just as capable to be the one as any other girl here."

I knew that the last part was a lie but I couldn't help but say it to keep her appeased. I'm not sure if she bought it, but she dropped the subject. We spent the rest of the afternoon looking out of the window, painting whatever came to mind. It was very peaceful.

America's Pov

_No way in hell am I doing this anymore, I thought to myself. _

After what happened last night, I couldn't bring myself to look at him: I'm a liar; I'm deceiving him and I don't want to do so anymore. I contemplated all morning whether or not I should tell him or just pretend like I was never going to do it. Either way, I don't think either decision is going to leave me unscathed. Lucy told me that Maxon asked her about my whereabouts and how she covered for me. I instantly felt bad for making her lie, without giving her a good explanation as to why, but she assured me it was quite alright. Surprisingly, Lucy, Mary, and Anne all had been assigned to work for the royal family. I assume all the servants must work today, but I'm not exactly sure why. Regardless, I hear a knock on my door. I take a deep breath, expecting it to be Maxon, but it wasn't. It was Aspen.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"I want you..." he responded back. He quickly shut my door, so no one could hear us.

"I fucked up Mer. I was insecure and too ambitious that I was willing to put you on the sideline to accomplish my selfish goals. I made a mistake breaking up with you that day; you are worth so much more than my reputation. I may not be a prince, but if we succeed in this mission, the commander said we'll be compensated so handsomely that we could retire and live together peacefully on the countryside. Wouldn't that be nice?"

I felt my mind wander back into the memories I shared with him. I knew him since we were children; we ran together, we swam together, we fought together, we cried together, we laughed together, and so did much more. We stood by each other through everything, from my brother abandoning our family in pursuit of his dreams to Aspen's financial issues with his family. We always tried to support each other. It made me wonder: when did that change?

"Mer.." Aspen said softly, interrupting my thoughts. "You still feel something for me, don't you?" He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me in closer to him.

I felt myself getting lost in his scent, but I couldn't bring myself to push him away.

"You know the rules: if we get caught, we'll be killed. It's too much of a risk; we could blow our cover." I said worryingly.

"If you promise me that we'll be together, I'll restrain myself. Otherwise as selfish as it is, I'm going to have to try and keep you to myself in any means possible. If that means finding a secret place to meet, I'm willing to do that. I'll do anything for us to be together again."

With that he kissed my forehead and let me go.

"Think about it, okay?" With that he left, closing the door behind him. I felt my world go numb, as I crawled back into bed.

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**Alright, so I'm having a dilemma in picking the Prince's name. I got 4 name suggestions from two different people and I'm struggling between Amadeo and Nathan. I really like Amadeo in that it's unique and regal, but Nathan seems to match with Nicoletta very nicely. Plus, I can probably make an illusion in my fanfic to the fact that their name's start with "N" in a humorous way. Also, I wanted to let you know that next week is midterms week for me, so I might not update until the following week. I'm trying really hard to publish at least one chapter a week, because I really enjoy reading what you guys have to say about the story. But onto the juicy stuff!**

**1\. What will America do now that Aspen is back into the mix?**

**2\. How will America react when she finds out Maxon is on a date with Celeste. **

**3\. Is Maxon actually falling for Celeste too?**

**4\. Will Maxon connect with any of the other girls? **

**5\. What will happen to Amadeo/Nathan?**

**~Blurb~**

**Prince: Just going to say this now, America had the best date of her life with me and not Maxon or that other guy.**

**Aspen: Did you kiss her? **

**Maxon: Yeah, I don't remember you ever kissing her. At least we got to kiss her. I guess you're in third place...**

**Me: Damn Maxon you're so out of character. You must really love America...**

**Aspen: Not as much as me though...**

**Maxon: Is that why you dumped her?**

**Me: DAMN, you got slayed. **

**Aspen: Yeah, well at least I wasn't thrown into the friend zone. **

**Maxon: I'd rather be in the friend zone than whatever the hell you're in. You're practically dead to her.**

**Aspen: ~thinks~ _if he only knew..._**

**6\. Who the hell is Olivia Watts and why did I just bring her out of nowhere? **

**-It'll make sense in the next chapter...maybe.**

**Chao for now,**

**-Magic Wizard**


	9. Chapter 9

Last Time On What If...

Maxon got jealous when he found out America went on a date with *cue drum roll* Prince Amadeo Orabella. (yup, I finally chose a name!)

America was also jealous that Maxon went on a date with Janelle.

However they managed to talk it out somewhat, and they even KISSED.

But, all good things must come to an end because Aspen came in professing his love for America. On top of that, Celeste is really starting to fight for Maxon, even pretending to be nice to please him.

Let's see where this goes...shall we?

* * *

Chapter 9: Olivia Watts

America's Pov.

After Aspen left my room, I felt conflicted. I loved Aspen...he was my rock at one point in my life. But at the same time, he hurt me...he crushed me. Then there's Maxon...I know I have some kind of feelings for him...but I'm supposed to kill him and his family. After we kissed, I couldn't even bear to see him; I knew it was wrong...yet it felt so right. If I choose Maxon, I betray my cause; I betray what's like a second family to me. But if I choose Aspen, I'll have to kill an innocent person. Maxon doesn't deserve his fate chosen for him. He's nothing like his father. If only I could change the commander's mind...with that a thought clicked in my mind. It was only a thought at this moment, but surely it would grow...

I went out of my room and looked at the clock hanging on the adjacent wall. It was about 7:00 PM, however I could hear people chattering in the lounge. As I walked down the stairs, it became apparent who was gossiping at this late hour: Olivia and Elise. Elise seemed pretty disengaged, only listening to Olivia's news. I didn't really think anything about it until I heard her slip Maxon's name into the conversation.

"Like I said, I went up to the roof top to think about my place in the competition, but when I got up there, I saw Maxon sitting there contemplating about something: maybe about the game, or life, or maybe both. So I asked him if I could join him and he said yes. Naturally, my heart started to quicken its pace as I gracefully sat close to him. I asked him about his day and what he was thinking, which allowed me to kind of see a new side of him. We talked, and talked, and talked about his feelings, stress, other girls, and a bunch of other stuff. I think I really helped him, because when I was about to retire to bed, he kissed me. It was so spontaneous, it really was. I couldn't believe it; it honestly felt like I was in a dream. I obviously kissed back. It was just so intimate; I think I'm the first girl he ever kissed..."

I moved away after that last sentence left her mouth, quickly walking back upstairs, trying my best to remain unheard. However when I got to the top step, Marlee was waiting for me.

"I heard a commotion downstairs, what happened?" She asked.

"Olivia happened..." I stated simply.

"Oh is she bragging about kissing Maxon again? She's been gossiping about it for days now." Marlee asked.

"For days?" I asked, feeling my heart sink.

"Yeah, she's been kinda spreading it around for awhile." She replies carefully.

"Oh..." I start. I immediately feel my heart swell almost as if it is about to burst.

"Um..Can we talk later?" I say trying my best to keep the tears from falling.

"Of course. I'll see you at breakfast." She says supportively. I smile at her to assure her everything is okay, but I'm not sure she believes me. Regardless, I rush to my room to notice the guards aren't standing directly by my door; they must be in the process of rotating. Regardless, I quickly dash into my room to avoid the possibility of running into Aspen. Sure enough though, I heard a knock on my door.

"Mer...I caught a glimpse of you dashing into your room...are you okay?" He said almost sweetly.

"Yeah..." I mustered, choking tears back.

"Well if you want to talk...you know where to find me." He said simply.

With that I crawled straight into bed and stuffed myself under the covers, hiding myself from everything that could possibly hurt me.

* * *

Maxon's Pov.

After returning to the palace, I walked Celeste to her room and thanked her for going out with me. She chuckled and said:

"Have a good night Maxon, and thank you for treating me to such a nice day." With that, she slowly closed her door and I made my way to America's room. I just wanted to check up on her, since I hadn't seen her all day. However when I got there, her lights were off, so she must be asleep. Interestingly enough though, I ran into Marlee, who I assume was also trying to visit America.

"Hello Marlee." I said calmly.

"Why Hello Maxon." She replied cheerfully. "Were you visiting America?"

"Well I was trying to, but it seems she is asleep. I only wanted to make sure she was okay, since she missed breakfast."

"Oh...well I saw her a little while before you got back. She honestly seemed a little out of it, but I'll think she'll pull through."

"I hope so. Anyway, I hope you have a good night."

"You too" She replied as she walked away.

When I got to my room, my father was waiting for me, sitting calmly in my chair.

"Father, what brings you to my room so late at night."

"I was just curious how long you would be gone on your date with Celeste. So I took my work up here and decided to relocate...you were gone for the whole day practically...much longer than when you went out with America." He said calmly as he began packing his things.

"Remember...any girl is better than that girl." and with that he left.

America was nowhere to be found the next day. She wasn't present for breakfast, and she locked herself in her room for the remainder of the day. I wanted to see her, to make sure she was okay, but my father's words rang into my head again and again.

_"Any girl is better than that girl"_

If that were true, things would be easier for America, wouldn't it? I feel as though every time I try to take a step forward towards her, she takes two steps back. It's as if she doesn't want to be close to me at all. But then...what was that kiss? She kissed me back, didn't she? I kept scanning that night over and over, looking for clues into America's mind until I heard a voice call out to me.

"Prince Maxon." they said again.

"Olivia?" I reply, realizing who was calling me.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute." She said grinning.

"Sure." I reply back calmly. She grabs my hand and drags me outside to one of the palace's gardens. She continues to hold my hand, even after we've sat down on a bench to talk.

"Maxon...I really like you." She begins.

* * *

America's Pov.

Ever since I heard about Olivia and Maxon, I couldn't stand to leave this room. He told me before we kissed that he had never kissed anyone before, yet he kissed Olivia...why would he lie to me about his first kiss? Was he just trying to manipulate me? Am I just a prize to him? No...that doesn't make sense. I should go talk to him about it. With that thought it mind, I immediately get out of bed and head into my closet to change into something more appropriate. However, I notice two people outside by the gardens...Olivia and Maxon. I freeze as I watch Olivia lean in to kiss Maxon, and I immediately close my eyes. I can't stand to watch him with anyone else. Oh god...what am I saying? I feel a tear rush down my face as I start to realize that I'm in love with Maxon...I've always liked him ever since we met...

No, I can't allow myself to feel this way. I won't allow myself to feel this way. I wipe the tears off my eyes and open the door quickly. The guard jerks his head at me immediately...it's Aspen. I pull him inside and close the door.

"Kiss me." I state. He looks at me shocked, pulling me in close. "Mer..." He whispers as his lips are millimeters away from mine. I close the space and kiss him passionately, letting all of my emotions out. He returns the kiss passionately, before breaking away.

"Mer...what does this mean?" He asks confused.

"It means there could be an us." I whisper in his ear. He grins and kisses my cheek, opening the door slowly. "Well then, good day Miss. America." He teases before leaving.

* * *

Maxon's Pov.

Olivia leaned in, making me slightly nervous. Did she want me to kiss her? I thought to myself. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I didn't want to kiss her. So I did the next best thing...I kissed her cheek. She opened her eyes, her face revealing a shocked expression.

"Olivia...thank you for being honest with me, I just wish you could be more honest with the other girls." I begin. "We never kissed, so I don't know why you would spread such a lie." I continue. Olivia looks away, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I was just jealous of the other girls. You've spent so much time with Celeste and America, meanwhile the rest of us have been feeling quite alone. I was tired of feeling like an extra...so I made up a story so that I wasn't just "one of the other girls." I'm truly sorry..." She replies solemnly.

"I'm not sure I can trust you anymore though...lying is a pet peeve of mine..." I remark. She looks up at scrunches her face.

"That's funny because it seems as though America is lying to you." She remarks.

"Don't drag America into this." I growl.

"Well would you look at that, it seems as though you're a hypocrite as well: you hate lying but you lied to all of us from the beginning. You said we all have an equal chance to win you over, yet your heart is foolishly clinging on to America. Why can't you just choose her and end this stupid game?" She jabs before pausing. "It looks like there is another layer to this story. Perhaps America isn't here for the right reasons...or maybe she's not into you...maybe...maybe she's hooking up with someone in the palace or something. Wouldn't that be scandalous?" She continues bitterly.

"Get out. I never want to see your face again." I yell.

"You're only proving my point. If America acted rude, you would forgive her because that's who she is, right? Yet when someone else slips up, they're gone just like that. Excuse me, but I believe I fell for the Maxon that was courteous and understanding of everyone, not the pathetic dog chasing after America's tail." She concludes as she gets up.

I never thought of Olivia Watts as the articulate type, but her words stung.

She was right...

With that thought in my head, I watch her walk away, her strut correlating to the newfound confidence that's erupted inside of her. I eventually walked back into the palace to notice my father standing by the door.

"That Olivia girl has quite a mouth." He begins. "I would have intervened and punished her for her rude tone, but I believe she may have finally gotten the message through your thick head: you are a fool for chasing a girl who seems disinterested in every aspect of royal life."

"Isn't this about love father?" I blurt out. My father pauses, a smile forming on his face, as he starts to laugh.

"Love will come later. It is more important to find someone who can support you as King, not hold you back. Olivia would have at least been honest with you...a characteristic that America seems to be lacking." He remarks as he turns away from me.

"Remember...any girl is better than her..." He concludes as he walks away.

* * *

**Magic Wizard's Corner**

**Sorry, SORRY, SORRY! I've been having some serious writer's block with this chapter, so it took me a while to settle upon something. I feel bad that it's kind of short, so I'll be sure to make the next one longer for you guys. Anyway, on to the juicy stuff.**

**1\. What will happen between America and Aspen?**

**2\. Will America proceed with the rebel's mission?**

**3\. Will Maxon listen to Olivia's leaving remarks?**

**4\. Will America get caught with Aspen?**

**Oh and final announcement (this one is really quick)!**

**Since, the only selection girls I am currently using are Marlee, Elise, Celeste, and Kriss, I'm going to need some more girls to use. Thus, I'll leave it open to you guys to create your own characters for this fanfic. Post in the comments or PM me, filling out this template:**

* * *

**Character Name:**

**Age: **

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Hair Color: **

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Caste: **

**Style: **

**Friends:**

**Enemies: **

* * *

**LOL, I just realized my last point wasn't that quick. Sorry, **

**-Magic Wizard **

***PS: please don't feel offended if I eliminate your character. It's nothing against the character, I just need some characters in the story to fill in the plot, and I thought it would be cool to have you guys create them. (The explanation as to why a character might get eliminated is down below, but warning it has to do with a small part of the future plot of this fanfic. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK).  
**

**Spoiler alert to "What if" WARNING X2! DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT TO BE 100% SPOILER FREE. (This is honestly a small spoiler though and it might not even happen).****  
**

**As of now, I am planning on keeping the elite the same as the book, therefore most fan-made characters will be eliminated. However, if there is a consensus among the readers that a certain character should/should not be eliminated, then that might change.**


End file.
